randallandhopkirkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeannie Hurst
This entry is about the character in the 2000 Version. For the original 1969 series character, see entry for Jeannie Hopkirk Jeannie Hurst is Marty Hopkirk's fiancée. Biography Jeannie comes from a wealthy family and her sister, Wendy, is married and lives in the country in a big house with her husband and son, Daniel. As such, when it is suspected Jeff may be going mad, Wendy is able to pay his treatment at Dr. Lawyer's clinic, Trillby Park. She worked as a waitress until just after Marty's death when she quit by insulting a particularly rude guest and by the unusual method of stuffing a plate of food down her bosses' trousers. Since leaving the waitressing business, Jeannie has taken over from her dead fiancé, Marty Hopkirk, and works with Jeff Randall at the detective agency. Jeannie is very headstrong and forthright. She says what she thinks and is very capable of looking after herself being proficient in the art of kick-boxing. This comes in handy if ever Jeff needs saving! Although she still thinks very fondly of Marty and will always love him, she's actually now in love with someone else…Jeff. Problem is, she doesn't know it! Here's an example: During a recent case, two ghosts needed to find a couple who were "truly in love" who they could possess thus enabling them to live again. The female possessed Jeannie and, realising that her hostess was in love with Jeff, she seduced him and if it wasn't for Marty's intervention their plan would've been a success! Unfortunately, although Jeannie did in fact sleep with Jeff, because of the possession she was only left with what she thought were memories of some pretty colourful dreams which she told Jeff were "her little secret". In another instance, Jeannie drank some beer that made the feminine side of her come out in full force making her want to have some fun and even yearn for babies. Who was the first person she went looking for? That's right…Jeff! That said, even though Jeannie tells everyone that they're 'just good friends' and tries to deny her feelings, she is becoming increasingly jealous of any woman that tries to make a play for Jeff and has even gone so far as to warn one lady, Petra Winters, off of him. When Petra asked if her and Jeff were an item, Jeannie just replied that they weren't and that they're very protective of each other. Not convinced, Petra then spoke to Jeff who inadvertantly confessed his love for Jeannie but then tried to cover it up by saying that he loved her just as a friend. Petra decided to give the two blind lovebirds a nudge in the right direction and told Jeannie that Jeff loved her - even then, Jeannie still refused to believe it. She must have thought about it however, because when she and Jeff went out to dinner she was about to bring the subject up when they were interrupted by the 'pains' of their latest case! Since then, Charlie Marshall, one of the detectives of the rival firm downstairs from Randall & Hopkirk, has made a play for Jeannie and even asked her outright if she'd being seeing anyone since Marty's death. She glanced at Jeff before replying that, 'there's sort of someone'. Charlie saw she meant Jeff and gracefully backed off wishing her the best. So, it looks like she's gradually starting to admit what a fifty year old ghost knew within seconds of possessing her body - now all that's left is for her to admit it to Jeff. =References= Category:Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) (2000) Category:Characters